User blog:Selfer/Market Prices
Below is a list of market prices I have researched and narrowed down the common sale rate. This will change over time and I'll attempt to keep it up to date. If you have payed more for an item than what is listed. Well my friend, in my opinion you were ripped off. Learning the prices and buying low then selling at a normal price is a great way to make money. Also this guide is made for Adeline server so other servers will vary. Also I doubt I'll be adding gears to this list. I may in the future but it's doubtful. Aloe...........................................70k-150k Apple.........................................30k Banana.......................................10k/25k Basil...........................................4k/ Blessed Piece...............................70k Boiled Pumpkin..............................70k Bone Set (full)..............................350k/ Book of Mana...............................5k Book of Skill.................................10k Book of Wisdom............................30k Butter.........................................5k-10k Cheese........................................15k Cherry.........................................2k Chilled Rice Cake...........................50k Cloren.........................................20k Condensed Raindrop.......................35k/ Confessional Chocolate....................150k/ Corn............................................17k/ Cursed Hitrion................................500k Damaged Kastled's Book...................15k Demon Blood (Blue).........................100k/200k Demon Blood (Red)..........................300k/ Demon Blood (Yellow)......................100/200k Divine Mystic Flask.........................500k Eroded Soul...................................100k/ Fairy Powder.................................100k Fairy Sphere.................................1k Fantastic Slush..............................30k Firewood......................................40k/50k Fragments of Eroded Soul.................20k Gigantic Corn.................................50k Gleaming Pieces.............................40k/75k Grape..........................................30k/60k Guard's Axe...................................15k Guard's Helm..................................15k Guard's Shield................................15k Heart.........................................5.mil Hellyn..........................................10k Hydrin.........................................15k Image Stone.................................200k/ Image Stone Pieces........................100k Jade Plate 2/3..............................5k/10k Jade Plate 3/3..............................80k/ Juice...........................................150k/175k Juriah's Pendant 1/4.......................5k/ Juriah's Pendant 2/4.......................5k/7k Juriah's Pendant 3/4.......................10k/ Juriah's Pendant 4/4.......................125k/150k Karlstad's Ring...............................100k Leather........................................350k Left Femur....................................30k/ Left Humerus.................................30k/ Left Metacarpal..............................30k/ Left Metatarsals.............................30k/ Lemon..........................................15k Lemon Balm...................................4k Long Staff....................................2k/5k Lovely Chocolate............................150k/ Majoram.......................................3k Marien's Engagement Ring................30k/ Meridian R.....................................200k/ Milk.............................................10k Nitrin...........................................10k Orange........................................15k/30k Passionate Chocolate.....................150k/ Pelvis...........................................30k/ Pieces of Eroded Soul......................20k Polluted Soul.................................60k/ Pot of Gold...................................350k Potato.........................................2k/5k Prophecy Fragment........................70k/ Pyrostone.....................................450k/ Rainbow........................................350k Red Paints.....................................2k/5k Reed Dagger +2..................................350k/ Ribs.............................................30k/ Right Femur...................................30k/ Right Humerus................................30k/ Right Metacarpal.............................30k/ Right Metatarsals............................30k/ Sage...........................................50k Sakura Cake.................................250k Sakura Spirit.................................100k/ Salt............................................5k/10k Sealed City Key.............................80k Sealed Magic Book.........................75k/ Sealed Report...............................500k Sea People Pages (each #)..............30k/ Skull............................................30k/ Skull Ring......................................150k/200k Soldier's Diary...............................1k Soldier's Letter..............................1k Solid Fuel.....................................20k/50k Soul Stone...................................20k/ Soul Stone Fragment.....................80k/250k Soul Stone Piece...........................10k/18k Spirit Stone Fragment.....................50k/100k Spirit Stone Piece..........................25k Spotted Mushroom.........................7k/10k Strawberry..................................800k/1.2m Sugar Beet..................................2k/50k Squash.......................................5k/10k Tangerine....................................10k/25k Training Stone..............................30k Tiny MP Potion..............................200/210 Tiny HP Potion..............................200/210 Unknown Books set........................1.2m Unknown Black Cover Book..............700k/ Unknown Blue Cover Book...............220k/ Unknown Green Cover Book.............220k/ Unknown Red Cover Book................175k/ Unknown Yellow Cover Book.............220k/ Watermelon.................................7k/20k White Cake..................................150k White Paints..................................5k/10k Wood..........................................175k/200k Wormedwood Cake........................50k Yellow Watermelon........................80k/250k Xen Stone*................................700k/900k For Marian: Aloe...........................................80k-120k Apple.........................................30k Banana.......................................5k-8k Basil...........................................Not included Blessed Piece...............................70k Boiled Pumpkin..............................70k Bone Set (full)..............................350k/ Book of Mana...............................5k Book of Skill.................................10k Book of Wisdom............................30k Butter.........................................5k-10k Cheese........................................5k-8k Cherry.........................................2k Chilled Rice Cake...........................50k Cloren.........................................5k-8k Condensed Raindrop.......................35k/ Confessional Chocolate....................150k/ Corn............................................5k-10k/ Cursed Hitrion................................500k Damaged Kastled's Book...................15k Demon Blood (Blue).........................50k-100k Demon Blood (Red)..........................300k/ Demon Blood (Yellow)......................50k-100k Divine Mystic Flask.........................Depending on the seller Eroded Soul...................................100k/ Fairy Powder.................................100k Fairy Sphere.................................1k Fantastic Slush..............................30k Firewood......................................5k-8k Fragments of Eroded Soul.................20k Gigantic Corn.................................50k Gleaming Pieces.............................5k-8k Grape..........................................25k-40k Guard's Axe...................................15k Guard's Helm..................................15k Guard's Shield................................15k Heart.........................................Varies on the seller. Hellyn..........................................5k-8k Hydrin.........................................5k-8k Image Stone.................................20k-80k Image Stone Pieces........................Dont know. Jade Plate 2/3..............................5k/10k Jade Plate 3/3..............................80k/ Juice...........................................Depends on seller. Juriah's Pendant 1/4.......................5k/ Juriah's Pendant 2/4.......................5k/7k Juriah's Pendant 3/4.......................10k/ Juriah's Pendant 4/4.......................125k/150k Karlstad's Ring...............................Never sells Leather........................................350k Left Femur....................................30k/ Left Humerus.................................30k/ Left Metacarpal..............................30k/ Left Metatarsals.............................30k/ Lemon..........................................Never sells Lemon Balm..................................Never sells Long Staff....................................2k/5k Lovely Chocolate............................150k/ Majoram.......................................3k Marien's Engagement Ring................30k/ Meridian R.....................................200k/ Milk.............................................10k Nitrin...........................................5k-8k Orange........................................5k-8k Passionate Chocolate.....................150k/ Pelvis...........................................30k/ Pieces of Eroded Soul......................20k Polluted Soul.................................60k/ Pot of Gold...................................350k Potato.........................................2k/5k Prophecy Fragment........................70k/ Pyrostone.....................................450k/ Rainbow........................................350k Red Paints.....................................2k/5k Ribs.............................................30k/ Right Femur...................................30k/ Right Humerus................................30k/ Right Metacarpal.............................30k/ Right Metatarsals............................30k/ Sage...........................................50k Sakura Cake.................................250k Sakura Spirit.................................100k/ Salt............................................5k/10k Sealed City Key.............................80k Sealed Magic Book.........................75k/ Sealed Report...............................500k Sea People Pages (each #)..............30k/ Skull............................................30k/ Skull Ring......................................150k/200k Soldier's Diary...............................1k Soldier's Letter..............................1k Solid Fuel.....................................20k/50k Soul Stone...................................20k/ Soul Stone Fragment.....................80k-120k Soul Stone Piece...........................10k/18k Spirit Stone Fragment.....................50k/100k Spirit Stone Piece..........................25k Spotted Mushroom.........................7k/10k Strawberry..................................75k-100k Sugar Beet..................................2k/50k Squash.......................................5k/10k Tangerine....................................5k-8k Training Stone..............................30k Tiny MP Potion..............................200/210 Tiny HP Potion..............................200/210 Unknown Books set........................1.2m Unknown Black Cover Book..............700k/ Unknown Blue Cover Book...............220k/ Unknown Green Cover Book.............220k/ Unknown Red Cover Book................175k/ Unknown Yellow Cover Book.............220k/ Watermelon.................................7k/20k White Cake..................................150k White Paints..................................5k/10k Wood..........................................175k/200k Wormedwood Cake........................50k Yellow Watermelon........................80k/250k Xen Stone*................................600k-800k Category:Player Guide